Crazy World We Live In
by Mella Shane
Summary: Everything was perfect in the little mountain town of South Park but something was happening that not even the boys could handle. Zombie/End of the World AU. Rated T for death, slight shipping and gory scenes.
1. New Faces, New Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Silence; it filled the room like a thick fog after a night of heavy rain. A mouth or two was gaped open as they stared at the television screen in disbelief. Like a fish out of water, their mouths moved up and down, but no words and no sounds were formed. It took all they had to tear their eyes away from the screen.

Finally, someone spoke.

"You've got to be shitting me…" It was a hushed voice, muffled as his jacket was pulled tight against his face, a sort of comforting habit he had ever since he was young. The boys green eyes glanced between the other three sitting next to him on the chair and on the floor of the large, yet very familiar living room.

The broadcast started up again, this time pulling them out from their own personal thoughts.

"This just in; multiple reports from around the world are coming in, that people are dying, coming back to life, and attacking the living. It seems to have started in Russia, spreading out from there…" The broadcast grew silent as it explained the origin of the pandemic.

The four boys continued to look at the TV, entranced by the words the woman spoke. One by one, their phones rang out, signaling an emergency. The four boys pulled their phones out from their corresponding pockets, and blankly stared at the screens.

It was suppose to be a simple night of playing video games, eating cheesey-poofs and making fun of each other; not the end of the world.

These four boys were use to having crazy things happen to them. They're use to having to save their asses and the ones they 'loved', but this time… They weren't so sure if they'd be able to manage it.

"Stanley!" Sharon Marsh, the mother of Stanley Marsh, screamed out from the kitchen, just one room over. "Stanley, are you seeing this?!" She continued to yell, obviously reading the alert from her phone.

"Yeah… Yeah I am." He responded with the emotion drained from his voice. As quick as it was over, their phones went off again, this time with an automated text message.

"We're meeting at the community center in ten minutes." Sharon appeared in the room. She glanced between the four boys, then towards the television, then back to her phone. "Get your stuff together, we're leaving now." The boys looked between one another.

"Do you think we'll be back?" Stan asked. His mother pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I… I don't know Stan… Just get some things together. You too Kyle and Eric, since you both are right next door. Kenny…" Sharon sighed and Kenny looked down. He shrugged and pulled his hood tighter, slinking down into the couch.

Kyle Broflovski gave a nod and looked over to his Super Best Friend Stan. Stan gripped the boys shoulder and smiled.

"I'll see you soon Kyle." Kyle wrinkled his nose, but shook his head, his curly red locks bouncing with the movement. Eric scoffed, shaking his head as he watched their reaction towards each other.

"C'mon jew-boy, let's go." Eric Cartman yelled at Kyle, already halfway out the door. Kyle sheepishly followed as he made his way to the right of Stan's house, while Cartman went towards the left.

Kenny McCormick continued to sit on the couch. He watched the television in silence while Sharon and Stan got a few things packed. After a few minutes of fumbling around drawers, bins and closets, they had a small survival kit together. Stan carried it by his side as he entered the living room.

"It'll be okay man, you know how the town gets when something happens." Stan tried to make light of the situation at hand, but Kenny shrugged.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Stan… Let's just hope you're right…" Kenny stood up from the couch and grabbed the small, yet beat up backpack by the side table. Stan sighed heavily but followed his friend towards the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone in the little town of South Park crammed into the old, yet like a second home to them, community center. At the heart of the stage were Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey, with the mayor close behind them.

"Sit down and shut up you little faggots…" Mr. Garrison yelled. A few of the adults laughed while the kids rolled their eyes. They were use to him yelling that each year of school because somehow the man followed them through school as their history teacher each year.

"Mmkay Mr. Garrison…" Mr. Mackey began. After the community centers inhibitors grew silent, the man continued. "Now… Now I don't know if you've heard what's been going on, mmkay? But the world is apparently being taken over by the living dead, mmkay…" While Mr. Mackey went on, Mr. Garrison pulled over an older television. He clicked on the TV and flipped it to a news station, turning the volume up to let everyone hear it.

The four boys stood side by side together in silence. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny all looked out to their community and somehow they all knew that this would be the last time they would see most of them. To the boys left stood another group of boys; Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan and Token Black. Those four boys would be considered rivals to the others and vice versa. The two groups always tried to out due each other in everything they could. From fashion to sports, there was always competition.

Stan happened to catch the eyes of Craig. A hand was gripping his blue chullo hat, a nervous –yet still silent- habit the boy picked up. Stan gave Craig a quick nod, one that Craig returned in equal. Kyle watched the interaction between the two boys and began biting his bottom lip in nervousness. Behind Craig's group stood Butters. He was kneading his knuckles together faster than normal, slowly tearing at the skin. Kenny caught sight of this and his eyes fell. Suddenly and without warning someone in the crowd scream. Everyone jumped up and turned to look in the direction of the screams. A new couple to the town was the cause of the commotion. The female was lying on the floor, very still and very cold. Her husband hovered over her in worry.

"Someone help! She's passed out. I don't feel a pulse!" The man yelled. A few people gathered around, curious as to what was going on. Stan looked over to Kyle and then Craig. Craig, noticing Stan's eyes gave a silent nod once more.

"Let's go towards the door…" Stan said to Kyle. Kyle raised an eyebrow in curiosity but did as he was told.

Craig's and Stan's group both walked closer towards the door and once they were about halfway there, another chorus of screams followed by the sound of gurgling echoed throughout the crowd. Cartman turned around and gave a loud yell.

"Shit!"

The boys all turned around and their faces fell. The women who had fallen, with now glazed over ghostly eyes was latched onto her husband's neck, breaking the flesh of his skin and chewing at the exposed tendons. The community center was in an uproar as they went as far away from the women as they possibly could.

The group of eight ran straight towards the doors of the building, not wasting any time. The screams grew louder and more terrifying with each passing second. Cartman, surprisingly in the lead, threw open the doors and bolted out into the cold November night. The streets of South Park were desolate, minus a few stray animals. The teenagers all looked at each other as more and more people began to pile out of the room. A random cry and more screams caught the boys off guard. Near the corner of the building, a shadowy figure latched onto another citizen, biting at the man's arm. He screamed for help, alerting the other things of their location.

One by one, the living dead made their way towards the flood of confused, frightened and scared group of people. And one by one they were all attacked. Bitten, slashed and clawed at like the unarmed pray they were. The boys, frightened and bewildered, ran at the first chance they got, scattering to give themselves a better chance of survival.

"If anything happens…" Stan yelled as loud as he could, hoping that his voice would reach the ears of the other boys. "Meet up at the Mall!" Kyle, in the middle of the group of once familiar faces, gave a shallow cry and stood still, unable to move. Cartman yelled, bulldozing people out of his way as he ran. He passed by Kyle and grabbed the boy's arm as he pulled him along with him. Stan, the most athletic one of the group ran faster than the rest of the boys, with Craig and Kenny close behind. He gave one last look at Kyle as he rounded around a corner, losing sight of his super best friend.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed a plan and he needed it fast.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! This will be the start to a very heartbreaking (both good and bad) story. I've been wanting to write a Zombie AU for some time now and now that I feel like I know the boys pretty well, I feel like this will be a pretty okiedokie story. Now, there won't be any HUGE ships, I will be showing glimpses of the ships known to this Fandom. Mainly Style, Bunny and Creek. There will be some Kyman along the way and possibly some K2, but if I say anymore I might ruin the story! Leave reviews because they tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! Chow!


	2. The Voice of an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor will I ever.**

* * *

"Damnit! This thing fucking worked a few minutes ago!" The once monotone voice grumbled as he hit the only working radio in the building. Stan sighed as he walked over to Craig to examine the radio.

"Dude, chill." He rubbed the boys shoulder for a brief moment, only to have his hand pushed away and a finger lifted in response. Stan sighed again but began to fumble with the radio. "Looks like something over heated… Stupid batteries." Stan popped out the batteries and gave them a quick glance. "That's the problem…" He mumbled to himself as he began to switch out the batteries with fresh ones. After a moment the radio turned back on, broadcasting the same thing they've heard for weeks.

"Thanks.." Craig's gaze lowered as he slid back down into his chair and placed his chin into his folded hands. From across the room a few other boys stood huddled around a small heater.

"This is fucking bullshit man. Why the fuck did this have to happen?" Kenny questioned, his old parka torn to shreds. It no longer had sleeves, so he was wearing it as a vest of sorts. Stan shrugged.

"I wish I knew dude, I really do." Stan walked over towards a boarded up window of the shop. He peeked through a gap in the boards to examine the outside world. A loud series of bangs on the side of the building caused all the boys to jump up in fear.

"O-Open up guys!" A frail voice outside the building yelled. Craig, the first one to the door began to tear apart the barricade. Stan, with a clearer head than Craig pushed the boy aside.

"What's the code?!" Stan yelled, ignoring the glares coming from Craig.

"Ah! They're coming!" The boy behind the door panicked but yelled a response. "VIVA LA RESISTANCE, OPEN UP OPEN UP!" Craig and Stan began to open the door, with Kenny close behind to help out. After a few terrifying moments, the greasy and scared blonde boy ran through the door and made his way behind the counter of the shop. In his hands were bags upon bags of food, clothes and necessities. The boys managed to close the door before anything decided to barge in. Stan slowly walked over to the boy lying on the ground.

"Tweek, you know the drill. Let me see." The boy, Tweek, took a few deep breaths as his body shook from fear. Craig approached him and pulled him into his arms. Tension filled the room as Tweek slowly raised his head to look at Stan. He extended his arms and rolled up his sleeves. After seeing that there were no wounds, he moved his jacket to show his neck. Once again wound free he moved his wet and snow covered pants up, showing wound free legs. Stan exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and gave Tweek a nod of approval. "Alright, let's see what you got." Craig handed the bags to Stan as he began to lay them out on the counter.

"You know, it's a good thing you took us here Stan." Kenny commented as he returned to the heater. "A place filled with zombie hunting material. I can finally breathe knowing that we are safe." Kenny snickered as he turned to the other quiet member of the group. "What about you cry baby? Surprised you aren't dead yet?" Clyde looked up from the wall he was leaning against and huffed. Puffy, tear stained eyes glared at Kenny.

"Kenny, stop it you dick. Help me look through this shit." Stan demanded. Kenny snickered again, but did as he was told. "Wow Tweek, you got some good stuff. Where did you go?" Stan commented as he pulled out canned goods, bags of food and other non perishables. Tweek looked up from Craig's arms and awkwardly blinked.

"I-I found it –nngh- from the General Good's store d-down the block. Surprisingly it w-was still pretty f-full..." Tweek jumped as he finished his sentence. Stan raised an eyebrow at the boy and sighed.

"Well, it's better we stock up while we can before the supply runs dry." Stan grew silent as he thought to himself. "We should be okay for another few weeks." Kenny grabbed a small bag of trail mix and opened it up. He put a handful of the snack into his mouth before walking over to Clyde and handing him the bag.

"Here, eat something." Clyde looked up to Kenny with a puzzled look on his face, but accepted the bag nonetheless.

"T-Thanks…" The boy sniffled silently before taking a few small bites from the bag. Stan smiled as he watched the interaction but sighed once he released the situation at hand.

"I can't believe it's been three fucking weeks since this shit happened… I wonder if Token's okay." Clyde sniffled as he made his comment. Craig laughed loudly.

"Knowing that black asshole, he's probably safe with his parent's money." Stan raised his eyebrow again.

"I'd expect Cartman to make that comment, not you Craig." Craig shrugged, but laughed.

"What can I say? I still was jealous of him. He had a damn good life compared to me." Craig grew silent as he glanced down to Tweek. "I am curious about how he's doing though. For that matter, I'm curious how everyone else is doing… We've been holed up in here for what, two almost three weeks now?" Stan shook his head, signaling a yes. "Wasn't it you who said to meet up at the Mall? Maybe the others are there and are waiting for us." Stan pulled his bottom lip into his mouth while Craig went on. "Hell, we haven't tried the HAM radio in a while, wouldn't hurt to see if we could get up with someone." Tweek shook his head, harder than normal as he agreed with Craig. Stan blinked but slowly his eyes grew.

"You're right, we haven't. It's been long enough for others to get settled right?" Craig gave a nod which caused Stan to bolt over to the corner of the room. Kenny walked over to Stan, curious as to what he was doing.

It didn't take long for Stan to have the radio set up. He put the headphones in and began turning and tuning the knobs. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" He would repeat over and over again. The first couple of days when they made base in Jimbo's Gun Shop Stan would try the radio, hoping and praying that he would hear something on the other end. And each day his voice would grow coarse with no luck.

* * *

Night fell on the cold December eve. Craig and Tweek, wrapped up and sharing a torn up blanket were asleep on the floor near the radio. Kenny was passed out in a fold up chair against the wall. Clyde was the only one awake with Stan, asking random and meaningless questions to pass the time.

"So, were Jimbo and Ned in a relationship?" Stan wrinkled his nose up as he heard the question, pretending to move the knobs to seem busy.

"You know, I don't really know… They both slept in the same bed and owned this shop together." Stan shrugged. He adjusted the knobs a bit more, locking onto an older previously attempted signal. "I don't re-" Stan began, his eyes grew large as he heard a low and muffled sound on the other end of his headphones.

"Hello?" Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A meek and timid male voice rang out from the headphones. Stan excited from the sound of the other end, pushed the talk button as hard and as fast as he could.

"YES YES HELLO?" He basically screamed to the other person.

"Well geewiz mister no need to be so loud…" The person spoke. Stan raised his eyebrow as the voice sounded familiar, but continued on.

"S-Sorry… But yes, hello! My name is Stan Marsh; I'm here with Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick, Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker. We're stationed out in Jimbo's Gun shop. Who am I speaking with and are you infected?" Clyde, upon realizing that Stan was speaking to someone else went over to wake the others up.

"He's talking to someone!" Clyde yelled as he kicked Craig in the side. The boy grunted and rolled over, the look of caring nonexistent on his face. Tweek twitched and Kenny yawned as they were woken up.

"Stan? Oh Stan you're alive?!" The boy on the other end yelled. "Kyle! Hey Kyle! Stan's alive! Oh hey wa-" after a quick click off from the other boys end, Stan's face grew white, yet happiness twinkled in his eyes.

"Stan? Stan! Is that you?!" The new voice said. Stan quickly shook his head, as if they boy were right in front of him.

"Yes, Kyle I'm alive! It's so good to hear your voice." Stan's lower lip quivered as he heard his super best friends' voice. "Are you okay? Who are you with? Where are you at?" Stan began rambling off question after question, happiness and worry in his voice. Kenny, hearing Kyle's name, stood up and quickly walked over, trying to hear the best he could.

"I'm fine, a bit dirty but I'm okay." Stan exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he listened to the boy speak. "I really want to take a shower, but we ran out of running water a few days ago. I'm up at Mephesto's lab. Ike, Cartman, Butters and Token are here with me." Both Stan and Kyle let out a large sigh of relief. "It's good to know you're still alive Stan."

"You too Kyle… You don't know how happy it makes me." Kenny rolled his eyes as he swatted Stan's hand away.

"Kyle, is Butter's okay?" He questioned. Stan began to grow mad, but calmed once he heard the question.

"He is Kenny and he says hi." Stan said to him, Kenny gave a silent nod and turned around walking towards the window.

"Stan, we can't stay here much longer. We're going to run out of food…" Kyle seemed to have lowered his voice, so that the others couldn't hear. "We have maybe a week, tops. Since Mephesto is so far away from the town it would be a suicide mission to send anyone out there." Stan slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Damnit…" He harshly mumbled. Clyde tilted his head at Stan, curious as to what was said on the other end. Stan continued as he looked around the room. "We just got supplies today. Tweek went out and came back with enough to last more than a week." Stan bit at his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to do. "Do you remember what I said when everything happened?" Stan questioned. Clyde gave a nod and walked over to grab a can of unopened peaches.

"To go to the Mall, but that place would already be ransacked by now dontcha think?" Clyde commented and Stan inhaled as he realized this.

"You're right… Damnit." The group of boys grew silent for a little while. Tweek spoke softly to take them out of their thoughts.

"H-How about we –nngh- go to the school?" Craig tilted his head at the boy and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "GAH! I m-mean… The school's doors are strong and m-maybe we would meet others while we are over there? PRESSURE!" Tweek yelled and brought the blanket over his head, ripping it more in the process. Craig sighed and rubbed the boys back.

"That's not a bad idea." Kenny chimed in. "We know the school like the back of our hands." Clyde gave a nod.

"Yeah, we could all meet there, bring all the things we have here just in case…" Clyde grew quiet but Kenny forcefully pat his back.

"I agree with crybaby here." Kenny snickered but Clyde gave a soft sob. Stan rolled his eyes and turned back to the radio.

"Did you hear that Kyle? What do you think?" Stan could hear arguing and mumbling in the background. He nervously bit his lip as he waited a response.

"It might take us a while to get there but we will get there." Stan slapped the table, this time in triumph. "When should we leave?" Stan looked around and focused on the awkwardly hanging half naked women calendar that hung on the wall.

"It's December 5th now, we could leave in the next three days and be there by the 9th. If you guys could leave sooner it would allow us to only travel during the day to avoid everything at night…" Kenny gave a nod of approval as he began packing small items that they would need.

"We can do that; we will leave in three days." Stan's lips broke out into a happy grin. "I'll see you soon Stan."

"See you soon Kyle." Stan said before clicking off the radio. The others in the room looked at Stan, waiting for his command. "We leave in three days, we need to pack everything we can carry but we need to focus on weapons of survival." Tweek twitched as Stan mentioned weapons. Stan ignored it and continued. "Craig, Kenny and I will focus on the guns as we have a better grip to these things than you two." Stan pointed to Clyde and Tweek, both looking away in embarrassment. "This means, you two will have to carry most of the food and the other essentials we have. Is that okay?" The two sheepishly gave a nod, causing Stan to clasp his hands together. "Good, now let's get to sleep, we have a lot to pack."

* * *

Ah! Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I have a plot and hopefully this will all work out smoothly! I know this chapter was a lot of talking, but I promise the action will happen in the next chapter. There will be about 11 chapters including the epilogue and this should be finished by Halloween! Please continue to rate and review.


End file.
